


Bee Friendly

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: After Otabek broke up with him, Yuri feels miserable. He comes to realize that his behaviour must have hurt Otabek and it's up to him to make things right.





	Bee Friendly

Victor pushed a cup of tea across his white table and leaned back in his chair to enjoy the sun. The garden had burst into colour at the beginning of May and he now understood why Yuuri had wanted to live here. Their house was built at the top of a slope that leaned into a stream below. It was perfect.

His visitor did not pick up the offered tea and frowned.

“Don’t you have anything else?”

“I guess we might.” Victor remained seated.

Yuri let out a sound of annoyance and finally picked up the cup. That he did not complain after a sip, told Victor that he liked the jasmine tea more than he had expected.

They watched Yuuri remove some pebbles near the river. A box of seeds stood next to him in the grass. He was eager to add even more flowers to their garden.

“How is Otabek?” Victor asked.

Yuri shrugged.

“You don’t know?”

“We’re not talking.”

That surprised Victor. Only two months ago, Yuri had posted a photo of the both of them in Vienna, smiling and in love.

“Why not?”

“He hates me.”

Victor smiled. “Otabek doesn’t hate you. There’s probably a misunderstanding.”

“No.” Yuri put down his cup with angry force. “He said we’re through.”

“Why?” Victor asked.

Yuri said nothing.

“You miss him?”

“What does it matter? If this is what he wants, he can fuck off.”

A bit alarmed, Victor looked at the younger Russian. He had always thought Otabek adored Yuri. In fact, it had surprised him sometimes how much he had accepted from that sharp, lashing tongue.

“Maybe you went too far,” Victor mused.

Yuri put a fist on the table. “What did you say?”

“That’s it, right? You were too harsh to him.”

Yuri scowled. “He never minded before!”

“What did you say to him?”

And suddenly all energy seemed to have left Yuri. “I don’t know. It was not anything out of the ordinary, but he just stood up, and told me he wouldn’t bother me with his presence anymore.”

Victor thought for a while. How could he make clear to volatile, prickly Yuri that he would need to talk to Otabek? And make it clear that he very much wanted him in his life?

As Victor mulled this over, his gaze fell on his Yuuri, down below, and his expression softened.

“You know why I love him?”

“What?” Yuri asked, his mind still on Otabek and their breakup.

“My Yuuri. You know why I am so happy with him?”

Normally, Yuri would have told him to shut up for talking about such a sappy topic, but he understood that Victor tried to teach him something. He was desperate enough to not interrupt.

“You see how he works so hard to make this garden friendly to bees?”

“Bees?” Yuri looked bewildered.

“He removed the tiles that the previous owners had put here. Then he started reading about the kinds of flowers that bees enjoy. Lavender for summer, abelia for autumn. He even left the dandelions as they provide them with food in the early spring.”

“Huh.” Yuri looked at Yuuri. The Japanese man was now on his knees, putting seeds into the ground that he had just raked.

“Of course we don’t use pesticides, they are….”

“Can you get to the point, please?!”

Victor smiled benignly. “You see with how much care he works on making life better for bees. Can you imagine how much care he puts into showing me he loves me?”

“That is so corny.”

Victor ignored the comment. “He is sometimes too shy to tell me. It’s a bit like how you hate feeling vulnerable and don’t tell Otabek you love him. Instead, he reminds me when my favourite fashion show is on, even if he does not care for it. He kisses the back of my head when I worry and embraces me from behind when I cook in the kitchen. When we are in bed…”

“I don’t need to hear that!” Yuri yelled.

“When we are in bed, he always makes sure I am covered with a blanket if I fall asleep before him. There are many ways you can show someone you love them, Yuri. Though it’s not bad to say it sometimes.”

“I’ve never said it,” Yuri admitted. “But I thought he knew.”

“If you often say the opposite, maybe he stopped being sure,” Victor said softly.

Hesitating, Yuri looked at Victor’s husband. Yuuri had turned around, rake in hand. A smile formed on his face that was so bright that it told Victor exactly how much he was loved.

“Sappy bullshit,” Yuri mumbled, but there was no force behind those words. He knew Victor was right, stupid as he could be sometimes.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was late in the afternoon in Japan, which meant that it was morning in Kazakhstan. Otabek would be up, would have had breakfast. A memory flashed through his mind, of Otabek having spent half an hour to make him breakfast, only for Yuri to complain. He flinched when he remembered Otabek’s expression. It had held a resigned sadness.

Yuri stood up abruptly, marched down the hill. Yuuri’s mouth opened in question when he passed by, but Yuri did not stop to listen. Instead, he jumped over the stream and sat down on the grass opposite.

He found Otabek’s number and dialled.

It took five rings for him to pick up. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he waited and he almost hung up when Otabek came on.

“Hello?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Yuri said.

A pause. “Can I help you?”

“I…yes.”

“I think you got all your things back,” Otabek said, when Yuri became silent. “Or do you want the tiger hoodie? I thought you gave it to me as a present.”

“Hoodie? What? No, that’s not it.”

“Then why do you call?”

Blunt Beka. Yuri had missed the way he never beat around the bush. Yet Beka was never mean, as he had been.

“I called because I…” Yuri glanced back at Yuuri, who had turned his back towards him to give him privacy. “You need to add a triple toe loop to your quad lutz.”

“I’ve only landed the quad lutz once and that was in practice,” Otabek replied. “I haven’t even thought about doing it in combination.”

“You can do it. I know you can.”

“Thank you for your advice,” Otabek said, sounding less distant than when he had picked up the phone. “Anything else?”

“Stop trying to do a Biellman spin. You’re not flexible enough.”

“I know that, Yuri. I only did it for fun last week.”

Perhaps Yuri should be embarrassed, because he had just admitted he had watched the practice video Otabek’s team mate had uploaded, but he was past caring. “I like the song you posted last week. What’s it about?”

“You. And missing you.”

Yuri closed his eyes, a surge of relief washing over him. Otabek didn’t hate him, wasn’t with someone else, might still even want him back.

“I miss you too, Beka.”

He heard an intake of breath. Maybe it wasn’t strange that Otabek was surprised. Yuri had never said anything like this before, but why not? Because it had made him feel vulnerable? He felt much more vulnerable without Otabek.

“You do?” Otabek asked, voice quivering with suppressed emotion.

“Yes. I want to see you.”

“How long will you stay in Japan?”

“I will go to you right now,” Yuri decided. “If that’s okay with you or whatever.”

Otabek chuckled. “It is.”

“Fine. I’ll get a ticket.”

“Let me know when you booked.”

“Yeah,” Yuri replied.

“And I missed you too, Yuri.”

They hung up.

He was still thousands of kilometres away from Beka, but his heaviness had lifted. Soon he would be in his arms again, feel the strength of his hips as Otabek thrust into him and the gentleness of his fingers when he caressed Yuri’s light hair.  
A bee flew by and settled on a crocus, as Yuri made his way back up the slope.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an R-rated sequel to this, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
